


Villa Butterfly

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Protectiveness, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: He had always loved the house, but it was only after 6 months that Kimi realised his home's true potential.It was a safe place, for the drivers who couldn’t get away from it all anymore, who were frightened or just at a loss. At the Villa, they could get away from it allKimi's home becomes a safe haven for other drivers throughout the years.Written in 3 parts around 3 different seasons





	Villa Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> I found out a few weeks ago that Kimi's home really is named Villa Butterfly, and this idea has been growing in my drafts ever since.
> 
> There will be 2 more parts (if all goes as planned) 1 when Kimi just returns to F1 after Rally driving, and one more based around the 2018-2019 seadons. I got some drivers and stories in kind already, but suggestions are of course always welcome!
> 
> This is not the kind of fic I usually write, so let me know what you think!

When Kimi purchased his home in 2009, he had been hesitant about it. It was a large house, beautiful and spacious but way too much for a man on his own. But it was quiet, and held everything the Finn could need, and Kimi fell in love with it.

Occasionally he felt alone, the rare moments between races when it was just him, in the middle of nowhere in Switzerland, away from all the press and media, but also far from his friends and family in Finland. He didn’t minded too much, he needed the calm and quiet sometimes, especially after long race weekends were he didn’t a single second of alone time. 

He had always loved the house, but it was only after 6 months that Kimi realised his home's true potential. 

It was a safe place, for the drivers who couldn’t get away from it all anymore, who were frightened or just at a loss. At the Villa, they could get away from it all.

Villa Butterfly could help them, and Kimi was more than willing to help too.

~~

Sebastian was the first who showed up at the house, of course everything always started with Sebastian. Kimi had taken notice of the young German the moment he came into the Paddock, going around like an excited puppy and overall just really impressing everyone on track. Kimi quite liked him, something that surprised him immensely. 

The German had been trembling, seeming nervous and upset and just so out of it when Sebastian showed up on his doorstep. 

“I-I didn’t know where else to go.” Seb choked out, his eyes wide and teary. Kimi had only hesitated for a split second, before stepping aside and letting the German in. 

Sebastian only had a Red Bull backpack with him, clutching it tightly to his chest as he glanced up at Kimi with wide eyes. Kimi quietly placed a hand on his shoulder and gently lead him along to the living room and letting him settle on the sofa.

“Do you want some water?” Kimi asked when Sebastian continuously seemed to attempt at explaining what had happened but not finding the words.

“Please.” he said hoarsely.

Kimi quickly went to retrieve two glasses of water, before sitting down on the couch next to the younger man. He didn’t say anything, and also didn’t ask Seb to explain anything either.

Eventually, Sebastian turned to him and took a shuddery breath.

“It gets too much sometimes.” he whispered. “Helmet and Christian… they expect so much of me. They are constantly telling me what to do, how to prepare, jesus I don’t even dare to look at my phone anymore.” he sighed. Kimi pulled up a shoulder.

“Turn off your phone. Don’t think about it.” he said. Sebastian worried his lip between his teeth.

“They might get angry…” he muttered. Kimi bumped their shoulders together.

“Stay here for a few days, ignore their messages and calls and blame it on the bad reception here.” he said simply. Sebastian sniffled.

“I can stay here..?” he said softly. Kimi nodded.

“I have enough space, I’m sure I have a spare room for you.” Kimi chuckled. Sebastian blinked once, twice, and then threw himself against Kimi’s chest, hugging him tightly.

“Thank you.” he whispered. Kimi smiled gently, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s back.

“Anytime. Really.” 

Sebastian ended up spending close to a week with Kimi, and Kimi found he liked the company. They didn’t do much besides splashing around in the pool and watching more films than needed, but both men were relaxed and at ease.

But eventually, it was time for Sebastian to leave again, and Kimi was surprised to be disappointed about it. Sebastian gathered the little belongings he had brought but took his team putting on his shoes and getting to leave. 

Kimi walked him to his car, the young German seeming to mull something over as he placed his bag in the trunk and walked to the driver side of the car.

“I don’t know how to thank you. I really needed this.” Sebastian mumbled. Kimi smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“No problem, you’re always welcome here.” he said. Sebastian searched his face for a moment, but then turned determined, shuffling closer and hugging Kimi tightly. Kimi sighed but hugged back, burying his face in the German’s unruly hair.

“If you ever need some time away, you know where to find Villa Butterfly.” Kimi whispered. Sebastian smiled as he pulled away.

“Believe me, I’ll never forget it.”

~~~

The second person to arrive at the villa was Fernando, although Jenson would arrive not soon after. The Spaniard was angry, very much so, but Kimi saw through it and knew he was just hurt. Kimi didn’t question it, and also didn’t question why Fernando had showed up Villa Butterfly. He figured Sebastian might have mentioned where he had been to Mark, and Mark and Fernando seemed to be friends. 

Kimi himself wasn’t close with the feisty Spaniard, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t allow Nando to stay.

Whatever was bothering the cursing and grumbling driver, it was clear there was something he had to get away from, and Villa Butterfly was the perfect place for that, Kimi knew that more than anyone else. 

He just quietly got a spare room ready, told Fernando where to find the kitchen and bathrooms, and then about his usual business. He didn’t see Fernando for most of the day, the Spaniard cooped up in the room Kimi had showed him. 

Kimi busied himself cleaning the pool and doing some repair work in the garden, and only returned inside the house when the sun was already setting. 

He was not surprised to see Fernando at his kitchen counter, but, he hadn’t been expecting anyone else. 

Jenson was standing at the opposite side from the bar than Fernando, seeming guilty as he tried to reach for Fernando’s hand across the table top. Kimi cleared his throat and both heads turned to him.

“Kimi, I…” Fernando stuttered. Kimi walked over to the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water and nodded at them.

“Everything okay?” he asked. Jenson smiled a little shakily.

“Not yet, but hopefully…” he muttered, eyes solely fixed on Fernando. Kimi hummed,

“I’ll go out for dinner so you two have some time alone. No sex on the sofa please.” he muttered. Fernando choked on his next breath and Jenson turned a little smug. 

“Kimi, stop!” Nando grumbled. Kimi rolled his eyes and left them alone again, heading out and driving to the village in search of a restaurant.

When he returned, he found Nando and Jenson on the sofa, Fernando fast asleep with his head resting on Jenson's legs. The Brit was still awake and gave Kimi a slightly awkward smile.

"Thank you." He said simply. Kimi shrugged up a shoulder.

"It's okay. Everything is good between you two again?" He asked. Jenson nodded, carding his fingers through Nando's hair. 

"We just had a fight, I was being stubborn and stupid. It's okay now." He clarified. Kimi hummed.

"Why did he… come here?" He asked. Jenson chuckled. 

"Mark heard Seb telling his physio how calming this place is." Ah, so Kimi had been right suspecting Webber had something to do with it. "But if you don't want us here, we can leave." Jenson added when Kimi stayed quiet. 

"You can stay, just don't be too loud tonight." Kimi said, wrinkling up his nose. Jenson chuckled.

"We won't." He promised as Kimi moved away to retreat to his own bedroom.

"Kimi…" a sleepy, Spanish-accented voice called behind him. Kimi turned to see Nando blinking up at him. The Spaniard smiled.

"Gracias."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: @bwoahtastic


End file.
